freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
First Monday (journal)
First Monday is an electronic peer-reviewed journal for articles about the Internet. Publication First Monday is sponsored and hosted by the University of Illinois at Chicago, USA. The journal is published on the first Monday of every month. It is published only on the Internet and is open access, requiring neither subscription nor registration. All previous issues are accessible online. First Monday has published 912 papers in 145 issues; these papers were written by 1,124 different authors. First Monday podcasts can be found at http://www.firstmondaypodcast.org/ Contributors to First Monday include Phil Agre, Virgilio Almeida, Aleksander Berentsen, Howard Besser, danah boyd, Sandra Braman, John Seely Brown, John M. Carroll, Steve Cisler, Paul Duguid, Esther Dyson, Simson Garfinkel, Rishab Aiyer Ghosh, Nathan Glazer, Michael H. Goldhaber, Andreas Harsono, Bernardo A. Huberman, David R. Johnson, Brian Kahin, Ethan Katsh, Jessica Litman, Clifford Lynch, Lev Manovich, Eduardo Villanueva Mansilla, Mary Minow, Miranda Mowbray, Milton Mueller, Bonnie Nardi, David Noble, Beth Simone Noveck, Andrew Odlyzko, Ilya Prigogine, David Post, Trevor Pinch, Larry Press, Eric S. Raymond, David Ronfeldt, Pamela Samuelson, Abigail Sellen, Linus Torvalds, Ilkka Tuomi, Hal Varian, and Richard Wiggins. History First Monday was born in the summer of 1995 in a proposal to start a new Internet–only, peer–review journal about the Internet by eventual Chief Editor Edward J. Valauskas to Munksgaard, a Danish publisher. Munksgaard agreed to publish the journal in September 1995. The first issue appeared on 6 May 1996, the first Monday of May. At the Fifth International World Wide Web Conference in Paris, the first issue was distributed on diskette as well as over the Internet from a server in Copenhagen. In December 1998, Munksgaard sold the journal to a group of the editors, Edward J. Valauskas, Esther Dyson and Rishab Aiyer Ghosh. The server was moved from Copenhagen to Chicago and the University of Illinois at Chicago and the University’s Library. The first issue based on a server in Chicago appeared 4 January 1999. The first successful First Monday conference took place 4-6 November 2001 in Maastricht at the International Institute of Infonomics. To celebrate First Monday’s tenth birthday in 2006, a conference took place at the University of Illinois at Chicago, 15-17 May 2006. The theme of the conference was Openness: Code, science and content. Over 200 participants from over 30 countries took part in the Conference. Papers from the Conference were published in the http://www.firstmonday.org/issues/issue11_6/index.htmlJune and http://www.firstmonday.org/issues/issue11_7/index.htmlJuly issues of First Monday. This conference was generously sponsored by The Open Society Institute, The John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation, The University of Illinois at Chicago University Library and The Maastricht Economic Research Institute on Innovation and Technology (MERIT), University of Maastricht. The original First Monday site was firstmonday.org. It was briefly hosted in the closing months of 2007 by the Online Journal Consortium at journals.uic.edu/fm/. It is now hosted by the University of Illinois at Chicago at uic.edu/htbin/cgiwrap/bin/ojs/index.php/fm/ References * External links *First Monday, the website of the journal Category:Computer webzines Category:American computer magazines Category:Cultural journals Category:Internet culture Category:Open access journals Category:Monthly magazines Category:University of Illinois at Chicago Category:Publications established in 1995